


tête-à-tête

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very private conversation indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

> Set during an ambiguous future point in _Grayson's_ canon. For me at least, I'm totally feeling Helena/Dick as endgame and I want to write all the sexy scenes all the time. 
> 
> (Originally posted on tumblr 7/20/2015)

The little voice in the back of Helena’s head that pipes up every single time that she looks at Dick Grayson from behind and thinks about taking a bite out of his gorgeous behind is silent for once.

Helena attributes that to the fact that the man – and the butt – in question are currently taking up center stage in Helena’s bed instead of her fantasies.

Stretched out across the royal blue sheets, Dick looks at home in Helena’s bed, comfortable in nothing more than golden skin and his multitude of scars in a way that few of Helena’s previous lovers have been. Dick stretches until his back cracks and his toes curl, digging into the mattress as his body twisting into a pose meant to tease. While Helena doesn’t ever think that she’ll be able to forget how flexible Dick is and how beautiful his body is, she appreciates the not-so-subtle reminder of the two and that he’s more than willing to put himself on display for her.

Helena starts walking towards the bed from the now darkened bathroom, one hand sliding down to tug at the deep red belt holding her robe closed. She loosens the belt enough to give the hint of brown skin and nothing else underneath all that black silk, smiling at the way that Dick groans and his cock jerks against his belly.

“You seem way too eager,” Helena says with a smile settling quite firmly on her face. Even like this, with their bodies and minds aching for sex, she can’t help but smile at Dick. “Didn’t I  _just_  see you at the debriefing downstairs?”

Dick snorts and somehow, the sound manages to be both inelegant and attractive at once. “That was two hours ago,” he says in a tone that could almost sound sullen if not for the hunger in his eyes. That hunger only deepens, only intensifies when his gaze falls on her breasts. “And you weren’t naked at the debriefing.”

Sliding her right hand from the side of her throat down between her nearly exposed breasts, Helena allows herself another wider smile. “I’m not naked now,” she points out.

“I could change that,” Dick blurts out with his eyes appearing very wide and very blue in the dimness of Helena’s bedroom. “I really could change that.”


End file.
